The Fake ID
by LUIXIAOLI
Summary: Syaoran falls in love with a girl when they’re four years old. They were together for seven years until she moves away from Tomoeda. What happens when a girl IDENTICAL to his love shows up! And even has the same name! (I CHANGED CHAPTER ONE)


The Fake I.D.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will.

Summary: Syaoran falls in love with a girl when they're four years old. They were together for seven years until she moves away from Tomoeda. What happens when a girl IDENTICAL to his love shows up?! And even has the same name!

A boy of sixteen is tossing and turning around in his sleep. Sweat is covering his body. He furrows his eyebrows and you can see sweat form over his brow. He's remembering things from his past that caused him a lot of pain.

_The sun is setting on a young couple in Tomoeda. A girl with honey-colored hair is holding hands with a young boy. Her emerald eyes are filling with tears. She opens her mouth, ready to break some bad news to her boyfriend._

'_Syaoran-Kun,' The young girl starts._

'_I have to leave Japan. I'm sorry Syaoran.'_

_The boy introduced as Syaoran watches her with widened eyes. His mouth gapes open from the shocking news. His bangs cover his amber eyes. After a few minutes of silence, he finally speaks up._

'_No. No! You're lying! You can't leave! You can't leave now!'_

The boy awakens. He looks over at his nightstand to see a picture frame with a picture of him and a young girl at the age of four. He begins to breathe deeply for a few moments.

'Akiko..' he mutters to himself.

He stares over at the alarm clock. The red numbers flash 5:29 A.M. The boy gives a small grunt as he swings his legs over to the side of his bed. He pulls his green quilt off of him and closes his eyes for just one more second. When he opens his eyes once again, he runs his hand steadily through his chestnut hair.

'Akiko,' He says once again. 'Why did you have to leave?'

He grabs the picture frame off his nightstand and holds it steadily in his hand. He stares at it intently when he suddenly remembers...

'_Akiko!' Syaoran shouts when he catches up with her at the airport._

_The girl known as Akiko turns around, her emerald eyes sparkling. She smiles, knowing that Syaoran came all this way to see her for the last time._

'_Syaoran-Kun! You came! You came!' She shouts happily, her honey locks bouncing up and down as she jumps excitedly._

_Syaoran stares at her with an arched eyebrow. He wonders how an eleven-year-old girl could act so immaturely. But he smiles at her anyway._

'_Here,' Syaoran hands a small, velvety box to Akiko. A blush forms on his cheeks and he looks away from her eyes._

_Akiko smiles at him sweetly. She takes the box from his hands and opens it. A sparkling ring looks back at her. It was a tiny ring, with a tiny diamond in the middle. The words 'Syaoran Loves Akiko' is encrusted on the ring._

'_Oh Syaoran-Kun!' Akiko exclaims. She hugs Syaoran around the neck and gives him a quick peck on the cheek._

_Surprised by her actions, Syaoran only blushes and explains._

'_It's a promise ring. I promise you Akiko, I'll always love you. And we'll be together again. I'll find you, even if it takes me forever!'_

'_I'll hold you to that promise, Mister Li,' Akiko says in a stern voice. She chuckles afterwards and tells Syaoran she loves him._

_Akiko's mother, Yamamoto Shika, walks up behind her daughter and solemnly says, 'It's time to go dear. I'm sorry Syaoran.'_

_Syaoran stares at her, nodding as if he understand. When really, he didn't understand why they were leaving. He looked into Akiko's eyes, seeing them fill with tears. He has to say goodbye._

'_Akiko, remember my promise okay?'_

'_I will. Don't break your promise! Or I'll break your pinky!'_

'_I wouldn't want that to happen.'_

_Syaoran smiles widely at her childishness and holds out his pinky. Akiko quickly links her pinky with his. They smile at each other. Akiko releases her pinky from his and quickly embraces him in a hug._

_Shika takes Akiko by the hand and they walk off towards their terminal gate. Syaoran watches as their figures become smaller and smaller. A tear escapes from his eye._

Syaoran stares at his clock once again. The red numbers flash 7:16 A.M.

'Kuso! I'm going to be late for school!' He shouts loudly.

He quickly gets out of bed. He grabs his school uniform from his closet and heads off to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he is dressed and ready for school. He grabs his books and runs out of his room. He heads down the stairs and runs through the kitchen. He quickly grabs an apple and runs out the door. He walks quickly, hopefully he wouldn't be late. As he walks onto the campus of Seijyu High School, kids begin to file into the school. Syaoran got to school just in time.


End file.
